Una aventura de ensueño
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Blu vio el futuro ahora tiene que impedirlo pero como?.Un fic echo por mi y M.A.T.
1. Introduccion

**Hola como están espero que muy bien XD, bueno este es un nuevo fi que hago con mi amigo MAT, a si que este es una nueva, aparte de A complícate live a sí que sin más preámbulo sigamos con el fic**

**Rating: **T o tal vez M con el tiempo

**Géneros: **Romance/aventura

**Creadores: **M.A.T/BW2000

**Esto tiene lugar en la película cuando perla estrangula a blu y blu queda inconsciente **

**Introducción: los flashs backs **

_Blu despertaba, estaba en una sala blanca tenía muchos aparatos quirúrgicos y estaba posado en una lamina, el miro todo pero le empezó a doler la cabeza, era tanto el dolor que no se percato que perla estaba junto a el _

**Perla:** Blu estas bien dime algo?-_**ella me pregunto con algo de preocupación **_

**Blu:**_** Yo al principio me aterre ya que ella era mí atacante para que este aquí **_

**Perla:** tranquilo, solo vengo a pedirte disculpas.-_**Me dijo ella **_

**Blu: **Enserio?-_**Yo seguía dudando de que ella me venga a pedir eso**_

**Perla:** es enserio.-_**Ella me dijo y**_ _**yo le creí**_

_El silencio apareció, nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada hasta que yo lo rompí_

**Blu:** y porque… porque me atacaste?-_**Le pregunte aun con duda **_

**Perla:** Porque pensaba que venias a hacerme daño.-_**Me dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado  
**_

**Blu: **yo nunca te haría eso.-_**Le dije mirándole a sus hermosos ojos color zafiro  
**_

**Perla:** Lo entendí cuando no me atacaste y te quedaste inconsciente

_en ese momento me empezó a dar dolores de cabeza_

**Perla:** Te sientes bien?

**Blu**: Me duele mucho la cabeza

**Perla**. Necesitas algo

**Blu.** mmm le volvió a dar dolor de cabeza seguido por unos flashes backs

**Flash back 1**

Blu estaba en la selva cuando ve que alguien mata a sus padres

**Flash back 2**

Blu está en un hueco cuando ve que llega un hembra con un macho y ellos se dan un beso

**Flash back 3**

Blu ve a una guacamaya de su edad volar rápidamente por la selva mientras era perseguida

**Flash back 4**

Blu estaba en el avión cuando ve a una pareja de guacamayos decirse que se amaba y luego seguir siendo degolladas por una cacatúa

**Flash back 5**

Blu estaba en el habitad cuando ve que alguien, mata a perla

**Bueno vamos a publicar cuando nos pongamos de acuerdo a si que nos vemos luegos y saludos **

**BW2000 y M.A.T. saludos a todos **


	2. El primer flash back

**Bueno aquí continúo con MAT, perdón por no actualizar no eh tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, pero mejor publico este cap., a si que alguna sugerencia y opinión dejen en los review **

**Capitulo 1: el primer flash back **

_Blu vuelve a la habitación, estaba con serios dolores de cabeza y oía apenas, perla le estaba hablando pero él no le oía _

**Blu:** Perla… ¿qué?-_**le dijo con algo de duda **_

**Perla:** ¡¿ME OYES?!-_**le pregunto ya desesperada y a punto de llorar **_

**Blu:** Si fuerte y claro-_**Le dijo él, esa bobada hizo que perla se riera un poco**_

**Perla:** Creo que necesitas descansar.-_**Dijo ella con tono amable y amoroso, blu solo le respondió con una sonrisa **_

_Blu hizo caso y se puso a dormir pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía una venda en la cabeza y en el cuello _

**Blu:** Parezco una momia.-_**Penso él para sí mismo**_

_El estaba bien, pero se puso a recordar los flash backs que tuvo eso le dejo con duda, pero se puso a pensar más, hasta que se le prendió la bombita y vio que esos flash back eran del futuro, eso quiere decir ¿Qué un asesino anda suelto y quiere matar a perla junto con todas esas víctimas, __con esa pregunta se dispuso a dormir, pero su sueño no duro mucho tiempo ya que se despertó y a pesar de que no podía volar se disponía a ver si lo que pensó era cierto, a si que se levanto y a pesar de que no podía volar se fue caminando a la selva, se demoro unas cuantas horas en llegar, mientras con perla _

**Perla:** blu, ¿estás bien?_**- cuando entro vio que no había nadie y que la ventana estaba abierta.-**_Hay no blu.-_**ella salió volando por la ventana**_

_Ella busco por todos lados pero no encontró nada_

**Perla:** ¡BLU DONDE ESTAS!- _**gritaba para ver si le respondía, pero nadie respondía **_

_Mientras con blu el estaba caminando por la selva hasta que se encontró con alguien del 1º flash back, el se quedo en shock igual que él, y lo peor es que llego otra que era también de ese flash back, pero por suerte blu reacciona _

**Blu:** oye tú ere….-_**El trato de decir pero él le interrumpió **_

**José:** si blu soy tu padre.- _**Con vos de dark baider, pero su diversión fue interrumpida por que María le pego en la cabeza**_

**María:** Somos tus padres blu.-_**Blu se quedo en shock no sabia como reaccionar feliz por que encontró a sus padres o tristes por que van a morir **_

**Blu:** papa... mama…-_**Blu estaba tan feliz por reencontrarse con sus padres **_

**María:** Blu cuanto tiempo.-_**Le dijo a blu**_

**José:** Tranquilo ya estamos aquí.-_**Le dijo ya que se dio cuenta que estaba triste **_

**Blu**: lose.-_**Le dijo feliz y triste a la ves **_

_La familia se volvió a dar un abrazo, pero Blu empezó a escuchar algo que provenía de los arbustos y luego vio plumas blancas ya sabía lo que significaba_

**Blu:** ¡CUIDADO!-_**Grito el ya que venía una cacatúa a atacarlos **_

_Blu se agacho con sus padres, la cacatúa volvió a atacarlos pero la familia pudo esquivarlo, empezó a volar mientras la cacatúa les perseguía_

**Blu:** ¡más rápido!-_**Dicho esto, todos corrieron más rápido esquivando arboles**_

_Ellos eran rápidos, pero la cacatúa aun mas y era difícil despintarla, ellos siguieron esquivando arboles hasta que la cacatúa choco con un árbol _

**Blu:** Lo perdimos.-_**Dijo algo cansado y jadeando**_

**José:** eso estuvo cerca.-_**Dijo también jadeando **_

**Blu**: Síganme

_Blu empezó a correr y sus papas le siguieron de cerca, blu los llevo a la clínica para ver si ellos estaban bien, todos entraron en el habitad todos estaban muy cansado, en eso entra perla al habitad _

**Perla.** Blu, ¿estás bien?-_**Le pregunto revisándolo por TODOS lados, el solo se ruborizo **_

**Blu.** Si, si lo estoy.-_**Le dijo y perla se tranquilizo, pero el sonrojo de blu no **_

**José:** Psi, ¿quién es tu novia?-_**Le pregunto a blu, y eso hizo que el sonrojo de blu aumentara, y perla se sonrojara un poco **_

**Blu.** No, no es mi novia.-_**Le dijo bien rojo, pero en este caso morado XD **_

**Perla**. Solo somos amigos.-_**No se pero cuando dijo eso blu se enfado y entristeció un poco**_

**María.** Si, a ha, solo amigos.-_**Le dijo con una sonrisa picarona **_

**Perla**. Blu, ¿puedes venir un momento?-_**Le dijo**_

**José**. Ve tigre.-_**Le dijo empujándolo a donde perla **_

**Perla.** ¿Quiénes son ellos?- le dijo refiriéndose a sus papas

**Blu.** Son mis padres.-_**Le dijo a perla **_

**Perla.** ¿¡Creían que éramos!?.-_**Le dijo algo alterada**_

**Blu.** Sí, eso dijeron.-_**Le dijo algo asustado por como reacciono**_

**Perla.** Tranquilo blu no lo tomo mal.-_**Le dijo para tranquilizarlo**_

**Blu.** O sea que...-_**Quiera que digiera la palabra **_

**Perla.** Si blu.-_**Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa y con sus hermosos ojos zafiros **_

**Blu.** Quieres ser mí...-_**Dijo nervioso**_, _**pero en eso llega tulio y les interrumpe**_

**Tulio.** Vaya estas bien.-_**Le dijo con alegría **_

_Blu solo chichilo con algo de frustración, blu se fue_

**Tulio.** ¿Qué le sucede?-_**Le dijo a perla, ella solo encogió los hombros.-**_Bueno, será mejor que me vaya__

**Perla.** Blu?-_**Le pregunto**_

**Blu.** Hola.-_**Le dijo con algo de frustración y tristeza**_

**Perla. **¿Sucede algo?-_**Le pregunto con preocupación**_

**Blu.** No, nada, no sucede nada.-_**Le dijo pero ella aun no le creía**_

**Perla. **_**Le tomo el ala a blu.-**_ vamos puedes decírmelo

**Blu.** No, no es nada perla.-_**Le dijo el**_

_Perla besa a Blu para que este le diga que le pasa_

**Perla.** Si ahora que pasa blu.-_**Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa **_

**Blu.** Yo... No sé si decírtelo Perla.-_**Le dijo dando la vuelta la cabeza para que no sepa **_

**Perla**. Con palabras, mudin.-_**Le dijo con cariño **_

**Blu.** Yo vi algo.-_**Le dijo**_

**Perla.** ¿Que viste?-_**Le pregunto tratando de verle la cara **_

**Blu.** Vi visiones.-_**Le dijo el**_

**Perla.** ¿De qué?-_**Le pregunto con cariño**_

**Blu.** De muertes.-_**Le dijo viéndole a los ojos **_

**Perla.** No bromees.-_**Le dijo ella**_

**Blu.** Es enserio.-_**Le dijo con verdad**_

**Perla.** ¿Quienes murieron?-_**Le dijo con duda**_

**Blu.** No recuerdo bien sólo sé que la primera muerte iba a ser de mis padre.-_**Le dijo a ella **_

**Perla.** Entonces hay que salvarlos.-_**Le dijo para salir volando**_

**Blu.** No, ya están a salvo.-_**Le dijo deteniéndola**_

**Perla. **Entonces quien es de la siguiente visión.-_**Le pregunto**_

**Blu.** Yo, yo, NI PUTA IDEA.-_**Grito el **_

_Perla iba a seguir hablando pero blu empezó a chillar_

**Perla.** Blu, ¿qué pasa?

_Blu no le oía y todo se volvió negro para el_

**Perla. **¡Blu responde, ayuda!-_**Le dijo pero blu ya no podía oír nada **_

**Fin de Cap.**

**Bueno aquí está el cap. de hoy, espero que les allá gustado, un saludo a: TBF, KB, Kazzo, awelito, chico brony (Casito arroyo), Mester, Dayku, B-I, PBB, y a todos los demás **

**Nos despedimos**

**BW2000 y M.A.T. **


	3. Blu, despierta ya

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien XD**

**He vuelto con uno de mis locos fics y los de MAT también XD, adivinen ¿Qué?, FIESTA, estoy solito por lo que puedo hace4r lo que quiera (mamá si lees esto, perdón no quería escribir eso) bueno aquí está el cap. de hoy, a si que vayan por palomitas y una soda porque esto se va a poner bueno **

**Capitulo 6…2 perdón xD: Blu, despierta ya **

_Blu quedo inconsciente, mientras perla no sabía qué hacer_

**Perla.-** ¡AYUDA!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-_**En eso llega los papas de Blu **_

**José.-** ¿Que sucedió?-_**Le pregunto el**_

**Perla.-** Se desmayo.-_**Le dijo preocupada **_

**José.-** Será mejor llevarlo al doctor.-_**Le dijo el**_

**Perla.-**Pero estamos en el doctor.-_**Le dijo con una cara de enserio, pero ella cambio su cara al ver que blu se movió un poco, en eso llega María **_

**María.-** ¿Está bien?-_**Le pregunto al ver a blu a si **_

**José.-**si, pero ya creo que va a despertar, será mejor dejarlo aquí.-_**Le dijo él con seguridad.-**_ Por casualidad, le enseñaste...- _**Trato de decir, pero María le pego en la cabeza **_

**María.- **Cállate.-_**Le dijo ella para que cerrara su pico**_

**Perla.-** Que si le enseñe ¿qué?-_**Le pregunto ella con una cara de duda**_

**José.-** No, nada.-_**Le dijo él con una cara de angelito**_

_Pasaron varios minutos y blu no despertaba _

**Perla.-** Me tiene preocupada.-_**Le dijo ella, con mucha angustia y preocupación **_

**María.-** ¿Por?-_**Le pregunto ella, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta **_

**Perla.-** Porque…..- _**ella se ruborizo**_, _**María lo noto y vio que ya sabía porque era**_

**María.-**ya, ya sé porque.-_**Le dijo ella con mucha seguridad **_

**Perla.-** ¿Qué?-_**Le pregunto casi alzando la vos **_

**María.-**te gusta blu ¿verdad?-_**Le dijo ella, sabiendo lo que tenia**_

**Perla.-** No.-_**Le dijo ella con la cara roja **_

**María.-** ¿Segura?-_**Le pregunto viéndole la cara.-**_Esa cara no me dice lo mismo

_Perla ya rendida le toco responder _

**Perla.-** Si, tal vez, me gusta solo un poco.-_**Le dijo ella con la cara más roja que nunca **_

**María.-** Y ¿por qué no se lo dices?-_**Le pregunto con una car de entendimiento creo XD **_

**Perla.-** De hecho ya se lo dije.-_**Le dijo con mucha seguridad **_

**María.-** ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?-_**Le pregunto ella **_

**Perla.-** Si y creo que también le gusto.-_**Le dijo ella roja y con una sonrisa bien grande **_

**María.-**Pues claro, pero ¿cuando se lo dijiste?-_**Le dijo ella**_

**Perla.-**Solo te voy a decir una cosa.-_**Le dijo ella con una pluma levantada.-**_Su pico sabe delicioso

**María.- **¿Lo besaste?-_**Le dijo ella con una cara de sorprendida **_

**Perla.-**Si.-_**Dijo lamiéndose el pico **_

**María.-**entonces, ¿ambos son novios?-_**Le pregunto ella con mucha duda **_

**Perla.-** Yo creo que si.-_**Le dijo ella**_

**María.-**Entonces, ¿por eso se desmayo?-_**Le dijo refiriéndose al beso**_

**Perla.-**No, no fue por eso.-_**Le dijo con mucho rojo en su cara **_

**María.-** Y ¿se conocen desde mucho?-_**Le pregunto ella**_

**Perla.-**No mucho, solo desde ayer.-_**Le dijo ella, recordando cómo se conocieron **_

**María.-**Desde ¿ayer?-_**Le pregunto ella**_

**Perla.-** Si, ¿eso es malo?-_**Le pregunto temiendo lo peor **_

**María.-** No, para nada.-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Perla.-** Pero no se qué le pasa.-_**Le dijo ella recordando lo que últimamente le paso a blu**_

**María.- **¿por?-_**Le pregunto ella **_

**Perla.-**ah, tenido dolores de cabeza, y ha visto visiones de muertes, y constantes mareos.-_**Le dijo ella con tono preocupado **_

**María.-**Creo que no sé lo que le pasa.-_**Le dijo ella.- **_solo queda ver que pasa

**Perla.-**ok.-_**Le dijo desconfiada y triste **_

**María.-** ¿Qué pasa cariño?-_**Le dijo con cariño**_

**Perla.-** estoy preocupada.-_**Le dijo con evidente preocupación **_

**María.-** ¿de qué, perlita?-_**Le pregunto con un tono amistoso **_

**Perla.-** de lo que le pasa a Blu, es muy extraño.-_**Dijo ella con serio tono de preocupación **_

**María.-** pero no es para que te preocupes a si.-_**Le dijo ella tratando de consolarla **_

**Perla.-** pero ¿si es algo grave?-_**Le dijo con mucha preocupación **_

**María.-** pues habrá que rezar.-_**Le dijo a perla pero ella en vez de preocuparse le entro la duda **_

**Perla.-** ¿rezar?-_**Le pregunto con la cara más grande de duda **_

**María.-** Si.-_**Le dijo a ella **_

**Perla.-** ¿qué es eso?-_**Le pregunto con duda **_

**María.-** será mejor que no lo sepas.-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Perla.-** ¿porque? -_**Le dijo casi reclamando**_

**María.-**Solo porque no es bueno.-_**Le dijo con un suspiro **_

**Perla.**- está bien.-_**Le dijo ella **_

**José.-** bueno ¿donde dormiremos?-_**El pregunto **_

**Perla.-** yo sé el lugar perfecto_**.- dicho esto se los llevo a un árbol cercano.-**_ creo que aquí dormirán bien

**José.-** ¡si!-_**dijo él y se tiro al piso, María solo le vio con una mirada de enserio.-**_bueno a dormir

**Perla.-** yo iré a ver a Blu.-_**Dijo y se retiro de ahí **_

_Perla salió volando viendo como celeste le ''hacia carga montón a José'' (malpiensen)_

**Perla.-** si que son raros como Blu.-_**Dijo y voló mas rápido **_

_Al llegar perla vio como blu seguía inconsciente y se le acerco _

**Perla.-** Blu despierta por favor.-_**Le dijo **_

_Blu no reaccionaba y vio que perdía la respiración_

**Perla.-** Blu no por favor no.-_**Dicho esto ella se le acerco al pico y empezó a darle respiración pico a pico **_

_Blu empezó a respirar y empezó a abrir los ojos, pero vio a perla dándole pico a pico a sí que se hizo que estaba muerto, Perla se separo de Blu y este no reaccionaba ella pensó lo peor y se puso a llorar,_ _pero blu empezó a reaccionar y le pregunto_

**Blu.-** perla, ¿por qué lloras?-_**Le dijo a ella, Perla. Blu y lo abrazo como si fuera la última vez que lo vería.-**_Perla que paso

**Perla.-** creí que morirías.-_**Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar **_

**Blu.-** Nunca te voy a dejar perla.-_**El solo lo dijo XD **_

**Perla.-** me alegro de que estés vivo.-_**Le dijo con mucha dulzura **_

**Blu.-** yo me alegro de que estés aquí.-_**Le dijo él, y perla lo beso el solo se sorprendió **_

_Perla vio que blu no le correspondía a sí que iba a apartarse pero este le cogió de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, ambos siguieron así hasta que vieron que sonó una cámara_

**bueno aqui acaba el Cap, de hoy dejen un review y nadie saldra herido ._. ok no XD **

**Bw y MAT apagando seccion **


	4. Todo empieza

**Hola como están**

**Bueno yo estoy aquí de nuevo con un cap. de este fic, ¿Qué? Si se lo que dije, se que dije que los iba a congelar, pero este cap. ya lo tenía, solo tenía que hacerle unos ajustes, a si que sin más preámbulo el fic **

**Capitulo 3: Todo empieza **

**José.-**Esta ira a Birdbook-_**dijo él con cara de trolo **_

_Blu y perla se separaron muy sonrojados_

**Tortolos.-** No, por favor no.-_**Dijeron ambos muy sonrojados y en rodillas**_

**José.-**Y birdwer.-_**Le dijo él con una cara ^^**_

**Blu.-**No por favor.-_**Le dijo bien preocupado **_

**José.-**De hecho, lo hare ahora.-_**Dijo él y saco un birphone y la envió (no sé de dónde saco el teléfono y el wifi)**_

**Blu.-**PAPA, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-_**Le dijo el **_

**José.-**Ve, ya son como 3000 me gustan y 2000 retwietts.-_**Le dijo el no haciendo caso a su pregunta**_

**María.- **uhh, te enteraste, blu está saliendo con perla

**Blu.-**MAMA.-_**Le dijo con vergüenza **_

**Perla.-**Bórrenla.-_**Les dijo en tono serio**_

**José.-** ¿Qué?-_**Le dijo despreocupado **_

**Perla.-**La foto.-_**Le dijo molesta**_

**José.-**No

**Perla.-**Por favor.-_**Le dijo mostrando una cara de perrito que solo funciona con blu XD **_

**María.-**Y ¿a cambio que nos das?-_**Le dijo0 retándola **_

**Perla.-**Eh…

**Blu.-**Ella no tiene que darles nada

**María.-**Tal vez no, pero ella es necesaria para lo que quiero

**Blu.-**y se puede saber, ¿exactamente, que quieres?

_María le susurro algo en el oído a Blu, algo que hizo que se pusiera muy nervioso y rojo _

**Blu.-**eh- pero es que es…

**María.-**Oh me das lo que quiero, o esto les muestro a todas las aves de rio

**Blu.-**Ok, veré que puedo hacer

_María y José se fueron y blu quedo solo con perla, blu muy nervioso y rojo por lo que le iba a preguntar a perla _

**Perla.**- ¿Qué te dijo?-_**Le pregunto ella con curiosidad **_

**Blu.-** Eh… Eh…. Nada, nada.-_**Le dijo el muy nervioso**_

**Perla.- **Dímelo…-_**Le dijo ella **_

**Blu.-** Que no es nada.-_**le dijo nervioso **_

**Perla.-** dímelo.-_**le dijo con voz tierna y una cara de bebe**_

**Blu.-** No, no te lo diré

**Perla.-** dímelo o no ¿confías en mi?-_**le susurra a blu.**_-tu novia..._**lo último le dijo seductoramente **_

**Blu.-** Mmm, pues, es que, es algo, privado…

**Perla.-** vamos blu dímelo.-_**Le dijo **_

_Blu se le acerca al oído y le empieza a decir cosas a perla, ella primero se ruborizo, pero luego le abrazo a Blu y le mira seductoramente _

**Perla.-**Pues, cumplamos lo que ella quiere…-_**le dice sensualmente, Blu solo trago un bulto**_

_Perla una pluma alrededor del área de Blu, Blu soltó un suspiro ahogado de un gemido _

**Fin de Cap.**

**Bueno perdón por quitarles su ánimo, pero voy a dejar el resto para el siguiente capítulo, un saludo a todos los conocidos y desconocidos, y dejen un review si les gusto y si no… pues vete a la ****, ok no ._., bueno yo me despido, chaito **

**No somos locos es exceso de felicidad**

**DarkM y ThunderB**


End file.
